


An Angel's heart

by Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Girls are powerful, Halloween Challenge, Loki is a demon, angels and demons had a war, demons are fallen angels, it was just a good promp and I am too curious, reader is an angel, uses actual biblical references, well as best as I can understand them, writer is not religious, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson/pseuds/Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson
Summary: You are an angel sent to kill a demon when your mortal lover shows up





	An Angel's heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda know some stuff about angels and demons and I applied what I knew to this.  
> my prompt was of a kinda sad and pissed looking angel girl opening her wings. 
> 
> thank you to @shitty-imagines-95 for the challenge and prompt
> 
> warnings: Violence, yeah basically that's it. it's not even that violent.
> 
> Translations: Angelus meus pulcherrimus = My beautiful angel  
> Deamonium de mendaciun = demon of lies

You had been told your mission. The demon would make themselves known to you before you would send them back from whence they came.  
The human, or at least you had thought him human when you had met and had begun to open your heart to him, appeared. You had been warned by your Arch Angel that this may be your final mission. This thought had ensured that you had attempted to prepare for a difficult battle. This was not amongst those preparations.

“Hello? I was under the impression that I was to be meeting someone of some importance?” Loki’s voice was almost condescending. It was so different from how he would normally speak with you. He was far colder than you had ever seen him. Swallowing your shaken emotions you stepped down from the grave marker you had blended yourself into.

“Why did you come here?”

“It is you then. They sent you to damn me again.” His coldness didn’t waver.

You stared at him. He couldn’t know, could he? You had hidden away your Grace, your angelic power, your very being from him. Yet he stood there, staring at you expectantly.

“You knew?” Was all you could manage.

“How could I not Y/N. I remember you from before. When I felt your Grace I knew it couldn't be anyone else. The same I had once held amongst the great host. I knew that beautiful Grace and I knew it would return Grace to my soul.” Loki reached for you and you recoiled from the demon.

“Before? There is no before. I have always been as I am now.”

“Show me your truth then. Show me and I shall show you mine.” Loki smiled darkly.

Something told you to be cautious, reminding you that he was a demon. However something else told you that you needed to hear what he had to say. Still you hesitated, unsure if the man you loved was really telling the truth.

Loki laughed at your hesitation. “You are as you always were; one of the Powers. A warrior under the Arch Angel Michael, a demon slayer, or rather a kin slayer. You’ve been sent to kill me for my sin, for loving another over our Masters master.”

“If you are lying I could kill you, or your mortal form.” The thought of killing this being hurt in a way you had never experienced. You had cared for many mortals but never loved them as it was forbidden. The thought that you had fallen for a demon however was preposterous.

“I am a demon of lies. This form is nothing more than a shade of my own making, Angel.” He touched your face and for a moment you could see his true form. High, arching, swept back horns and blood red eyes marred the face of a mortal, a lie, that had a hold of your heart. “Please, show me.”

Sadness coloured your hatred of the demon. He should‘ve been fighting you, running in fear. Yet the demon stood still, holding your face with no fear in those bloody eyes. Taking a breath, you did as he wished. You revealed yourself, both physically and emotionally.

“Mea pulchra angelum.” He said softly as you unfurled your wings from around your armor, sword in hand.

Your echoed in your Grace. “Speak your truth Daemonium de mendacium.” The image of his illusion was now double exposed over the true demonic form. “Tell me your name and the hour of your damnation.”

“I am Loki, the liar. I served the light-bearer and was damned with him. I fell for another and so fell from grace.” He bowed. “I suffer my eternal damnation for you Y/N”

“All who were cast out fell for siding with Him.”

“Each for their own reason.” Loki nodded. “Mine was loving you. Loving you more than his mortal creations, yet you found me. Your grace has lifted me and begun to wash that dark stain from my soul.”

“No.” Your voice was barely above a whisper.

You could see it in your mind. Laying in the splendor of Heaven, before the fighting, before the war that ripped a third of the angels from the ranks of the great host; watching the Master’s creation exploring his garden. All the while you were being held tightly in the arms of an angel under the Light-bringer, Loki’s arms. Soon you would be called to fight his leader. Your love would face you and willingly take his damnation over fighting you.

You had not felt that same compunction. You served your Master. Obeying and throwing him down with the other betrayers. Now Loki stood before you yet again and still he didn’t fight. You had your orders, to destroy the betrayers and return them to their pit. That included Loki.

“I know your mind Y/N. I remember how you think. You have already helped my soul Y/N, now do what you must. Slay me and free my soul from damnation.” Loki held his arms open wide, leaving himself open to attack.

“You… You’ll perish Loki.”

“Is that not the point? You kill me, a demon, and rid his world of my evil.”

“Yes… but… I don’t want to lose you.” Your voice cracked even as you moved closer, your sword lifting.

“Darling, I’m a demon, remember? I am your enemy. If you spare me you’ll be damned to a deeper pit than my own. Kill me, and it will shred what little heart you have. It will break you the way mine did as you threw me into that abyss. You showed me your truth then. Now, you claim to love me with a sword to my chest. Stop lying Y/N, you are truly ill-suited for it.”

“I’m not… I’m not lying Loki. I do love you.”

“You are an angel, you are forbidden to love any but your Master. You love, serve and are unfailingly obedient to him. The Master ensured that after I asked to love you that you wouldn’t remember me.” Loki dropped his arms. “I can’t watch you rip your soul apart trying to love me. It will rip your mind apart.”

“No.”

“Do it. Spare me the torment of that. Hell is nothing compared to that. Kill me. Kill me and save my soul. It will set us both free.”

The tip of your sword rested just below his sternum. Looking him in the eyes you saw his first face, the angel who had held you heart since the time before time; even though that should have been impossible. That face should be hidden, destroyed by his fall. It could only be possible if...

“You don’t have a soul Loki. There is no possible way.”

“Just do it!” Loki pleaded. “Set us free.”

“You’re lying!” You cry in disbelief.

“Never to you.” Loki’s voice had changed. It had suddenly become breathless. Something bloody was protruding from his back. “I never could lie to you… my Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always I want to thank my Beta reader @thegingerslytherin for her time in editing my work.
> 
> I would love to see what you guys think, I will try to respond to all comments.


End file.
